


Together?

by Impala_Cherry_Trickster



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Canon Era, Gwaine Being Gwaine (Merlin), M/M, Masturbation, Merlin's just confused tbh, Oblivious Merlin (Merlin), Pining Arthur, Pining Gwaine (Merlin), Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24318916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Cherry_Trickster/pseuds/Impala_Cherry_Trickster
Summary: Gwaine's been mentoring Arthur on how to get Merlin into his bed, until things change quite suddenly
Relationships: Gwaine/Merlin (Merlin), Gwaine/Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 323





	1. Caught

**Author's Note:**

> New fic, I've got to stop writing Merwaine, so this time I added Arthur to the mix. Bam.

‘Why did I listen to you?’ Arthur hissed, feeling absolutely ridiculous. Gwaine rolled his eyes, nodded to the flowers and the selection of sweet-treats that they had stolen from the kitchen. It was, in all fairness, all Gwaine’s fault.

Arthur had been wondering how he could balance his love for Merlin, with the fact that he needed to look after the Kingdom, and had decided that who better to go to, but the man who flirted with everyone? Gwaine had laughed for a while, before promising he could get Merlin in Arthur’s bed by the end of the week, commenting on the fact that he was more than willing to join. Arthur, of course, had slapped him.

‘Because you know I can help. We’re going to go down there, walk into Merlin’s room, and invite him back for lunch. Quite simple, really.’ Arthur sighed, bowed his head before looking across to Gwaine.

‘I don’t know if this is suitable. I’ve taken Gwen as Queen.’

‘Gwen, who’s sleeping with your sister.’ Gwaine pointed out, sitting down on the desk and stealing a grape. Arthur knew there was no point in scolding the Knight, he was the least obedient of the five, no stopping him.

‘But I cannot ever be shown to marry him.’ That halted the conversation, before Gwaine looked across.

‘I could.’ Arthur spun, ready to hit his Knight again, before realising that he was being serious. That Gwaine had been helping him get ready to speak to Merlin for the past week, when the Knight had the same affections for Merlin.

‘This is…’

‘Not ordinary? When are we ever.’ Arthur stared at Gwaine, waited patiently for the Knight to say something else. Did Gwaine know of the Magic? He wanted to ask, but he was beaten to it.

‘You know. I know. We both look to keep him safe, and how better?’ This was ridiculous, they shouldn’t even be discussing such a thing. But why else would Arthur have gone to Gwaine, if not because he knew that he could be trusted? That, deep down, Gwaine’s loyalty lay to Merlin, not him.

‘He would never agree.’

‘I am inclined to disagree. Merlin had never considered the possibility, but if he had the choice, he’d want us. Both of us.’ This was… treasonous. He was the King, and this was sinful. But then again, when was anything in their lives normal? Merlin was a sorcerer in a Kingdom where Magic still wasn’t legal, his wife was sleeping with his sister, and now he was conspiring with one of his Knights.

‘We go and get him. Speak to him. And then you’ll see that this is… nonsense.’ Gwaine shrugged, gestured to the door.

‘Shall we go?’

**

Gwaine led the way, hoping he hadn't misread Merlin. That this was right, that Merlin did want them. He hadn't missed the glances, the way Merlin would blush so prettily when Gwaine flirted, or when Arthur was training. He followed the King to the physicians quarters, watched as Arthur carefully opened the door.

To both their surprises, Gaius was not in there. It seemed to frazzle Arthur slightly, before Gwaine placed a hand on the small of Arthur’s back and urged him on. He would never have done such a thing without prompting, yet Gwaine could never tell Merlin that he was serious about his affections, without giving the King the chance.

He knew Arthur was aware of Merlin’s Magic. That was the only reason he was pushing this, knowing that Merlin was safe with Arthur, that the King would do nothing to hurt him.

So, he strode behind the King as he walked to Merlin’s room, before the two of them halted quite suddenly at the sound of a moan.

Jealousy, before he realised that there was no way there was somebody in Merlin’s bed, meaning… Oh, he watched Arthur turn the darkest shade of red. They should leave, definitely should walk away, ignoring the fact that Merlin was getting louder.

But Arthur hesitated, lingered, and Gwaine decided they were going straight to hell.

**

Merlin was quite happy the moment Gaius announced that he was going out, would not be back till nightfall. He had the day off from Arthur’s service as well, had got back to his home and decided what better way than to… enjoy a little alone time. He made sure that the door was shut, found the vial of oil and decided to lie down on the bed.

It was quite easy to work himself up, thoughts of Arthur and Gwaine training earlier that day, a sweaty mess that had been quite the sight. He groaned, enjoyed the lazy stroking as he thought of muscles and mess, of the way Arthur had pinned Gwaine down, before he’d kicked out and they’d both gone tumbling. Strong, really strong, and how good would it feel to be pinned under that weight?

He could imagine it, Gwaine’s flirting always led to the most awkward moments where he had to hide how his breeches tented. The Knight would corner him after training, perhaps, would tell Merlin how he had so much built-up energy from a fight. How Merlin might, if he was brave, offer himself to the Knight. He knew it was a far-fetched situation, why would a Knight stoop so low? But it was enough to have him twitching, speeding up his stroke and moaning the Knight’s name.

Then Arthur would turn up, his King, the man that Merlin had sworn his life to protect. He would be just offering himself to his Knight, when Arthur would stumble upon them, and his dream-Merlin would offer the same thing to the King.

It was a good thought, Arthur’s name tumbling from his lips just as Gwaine’s did, the two of them so different. One, his golden Prince, the bright blue eyes and the boyish charm that still hung around him, yet Merlin knew how good he looked under those clothes. Had to touch, to undress him and bathe him without ever showing a sign.

Now, he was free to let his imagination wonder, to abandon stroking and dip his fingers further. It felt good, as it always did, but the fingers were too thin, there was no weight pinning him down, and no sweet words that made him burn. To make up for it, he pushed a third finger along with the first two, gasped and arched his back.

They wouldn’t be gentle, Arthur would strip off the belt that Merlin would linger over, would tell him to bite down so he wouldn’t make too much noise, wouldn’t alert the other Knights. Gwaine would be watching, would be laughing as Merlin squirmed and whimpered, waiting for a turn with him after Arthur had finished with him.

Merlin was almost there, close to the edge that he was more than willing to fall over, no longer felt guilty about the fantasies he had. They were harmless, he’d never actually act on them, and it was worth it to reach the satisfaction that he usually felt.

And then the door opened. He wasn’t quite sure how he moved, considering he still had three fingers buried inside himself, squawked in quite an undignified way and reached for the blanket to cover himself.

It worked, although there was absolutely no doubt as to what he’d been doing, and Merlin stared up at Arthur and Gwaine, both staring down at him with expressions that he couldn’t identify.

‘Arthur, I can explain…’ He was sure he could, was he not in just his breeches that were down to his ankles, with his fingers still oily and his cock not at all soft yet.

‘My chambers, Merlin, as soon as your dressed.’ And with that, Arthur turned and walked out, while Gwaine watched him go. He then smirked to Merlin, looked to where the blanket was tented slightly.

‘He’s not mad. Just turned on.’ Gwaine was quick to follow, with one wink over his shoulder, leaving Merlin very confused, and still very naked.


	2. Lil Merlin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smutty stuff

Merlin walked into the room without knocking, as he usually did, only to find Gwaine sitting on the table, eating what looked to be pastries, and Arthur at his desk. They both looked up when he walked in, the King gesturing to the chair that was free.

‘Sit.’ He did, feeling rather exposed at this point, considering what they had both seen.

‘I was about to come and ask if you wanted lunch with us,’ Merlin blinked, looked to the spread of the sweetest treats he had ever seen, but Arthur wasn’t finished, ‘But I see you were occupied.’

Merlin knew his cheeks had to be the same colour as his shirt, by this point, flaming red. It didn’t help that Gwaine was now licking his fingers, or the fact Arthur was staring at him with THAT look. The one that had Merlin’s breathing hitching, and his skin feeling too hot.

‘I…’ He really didn’t have an explanation, in all fairness, didn’t know what words were going to fall from his lips.

‘Do you usually think of us?’ Gwaine asked, as if this was a perfectly normal conversation they were having. Merlin ducked his head, trying to think of any excuse that he could.

‘The truth, Merlin.’ Arthur snapped, voice low and commanding, the one that Merlin could do nothing but obey.

‘Yes.’ He wanted to curl up in a ball, or have the floor eat him, or perhaps just jump from the window? Whatever his plan, he had to act quickly, because both of the men were smirking at him now.

‘If you want to pretend this never happened, then get up and leave now.’ That implied there was a second option, and considering most of the blood was focused on… well, Merlin didn’t think he could stand up just now.

‘Or?’ He asked, voice unsteady, and saw the slightest twitch of Gwaine’s lips.

‘Or you get on the bed, and continue what you were doing when we interrupted.’ Fuck, fuck he couldn’t think at all, there was no blood left in his mind. Arthur was staring right at him, dark eyes possessive, watching him like a predator. Merlin was caught, hook, line and sinker, tripping over his own feet in a rush to make it to the bed.

Arthur’s bed. He’d once dared to lie on it, spread out like a starfish when Arthur had been away, turned his nose to the pillow and breathed in deeply. It had been an awful idea, because Arthur’s scent alone was enough to harden him, and he hadn't been brave enough to finish what he started.

Now, he kicked off his boots and climbed up, feeling tiny on such a big bed.

‘Clothes off.’ His shirt came first, stripped off slowly and placed down by his side, hands still trembling. It wasn’t fear, it was the fact he genuinely had never even considered this possibility, and now the two men were looking like they wanted to devour him.

His trousers were next, and he hadn't had time to put on smallclothes, so now he was naked. On Arthur’s bed. Still oiled up from earlier.

‘Oil in the draw by the bed.’ He rolled across to get it, flinched when he realised that their eyes could roam over his back, and more importantly, the scars he’d been trying to hide. Like the Serket sting.

Neither said anything, though, and Merlin came out with a small pot of oil, opened it and shuddered when he realised this was the same oil that Arthur used.

‘What were you thinking about, when we interrupted?’ Gwaine asked, curious, still stealing the food from the table. Merlin halted, blushed when he remembered just where he’d got to in his fantasy.

‘The both of you. Er, being… being pinned down.’ He hesitantly wrapped a hand around himself, kept his knees drawn and his legs together, trying to hide the movement.

‘In this room?’ Arthur asked, standing up from behind his desk. Merlin’s eyes dropped to his trousers, swallowed loudly when he noted the fabric tenting.

‘A-armoury.’ Both looked slightly surprised, while Merlin began to stroke, unconsciously letting his legs drop.

‘Getting pinned down, after training? Anything else?’ Merlin couldn’t help it, his eyes dropped to the belt, faltering when he remembered that part.

‘Oh, I like that blush, that means there’s a secret to reveal.’ Gwaine grinned, licked his lips in a sinful way.

‘The… the belt. Used it to… keep me quiet.’ He couldn’t look them in the eye, not even as Arthur growled, stripped off his shirt and sent it flying. Gwaine just looked amused, moved across slowly to the bed.

‘Gwaine’s going to open you up, is that alright?’ He didn’t know when these two had become so close, but Merlin nodded happily, watched as Gwaine climbed onto the bed.

‘Can I…’ Merlin halted, he’d been eyeing up Arthur’s trousers hopefully, and the King smirked.

‘So desperate. C’mere.’ He reached for Arthur’s belt, having done this so many times, but this time…

He yelped as Gwaine’s fingers ran along his spine, shivered into the touch. Arthur had one hand in his hair, wrapping into it as Merlin finally got his hands into his smallclothes, pulling out his cock. Shit, it was bigger than he’d expected, hard and flushed and utterly delicious-looking. He’d never done this before, but he figured it couldn’t be that hard to figure it out. He licked hesitantly, and finding the taste to be slightly salty, but otherwise quite nice, he took it in his mouth.

Arthur swore, and Merlin looked up to his King, tried to take him further. He knew to breathe through his nose, to relax his throat and keep his teeth out of the way. He placed his hands to the bed, just in time for Gwaine’s slick fingers to brush over him.

‘Should’ve known you’d be hungry for it.’ Arthur murmured out, tugged at his hair and Merlin whined slightly.

Two fingers pushed into him easily, and he was torn between rocking back onto them, or swallowing Arthur further. He kind of wished Arthur would be a little rougher, would start moving his hips.

‘Fuck his mouth.’ Gwaine remarked, like he could read Merlin’s mind, and Arthur took the command well. He began to move, hesitantly to begin, and Merlin felt his eyes water slightly, groaned as another finger stretched him.

‘Shit. Gods, Merlin.’ Arthur looked gorgeous, head tipped back and chest heaving, hips pumping as Merlin drooled around him. Gwaine’s other had worked his own trousers open, stroking himself in time with Arthur’s movements.

‘Want the first go?’ Gwaine asked, a fourth finger stretching Merlin open further, and he whimpered. The fact that they were talking about him, oh Gods he was so close, especially when the Knight began to rub at the spot inside him.

‘Not… not going to last.’ Arthur rumbled, and Gwaine chuckled, moved behind Merlin and ran his hands along the Warlock’s spine. Merlin arched into the touch, while focusing on moving his tongue along the heat in his mouth.

‘Hold steady, Merls.’ He did as told, felt the pressure as Gwaine pushed into him, blinked as it burned slightly. It faded quickly, Gwaine beginning to move back, until bottoming out in one smooth thrust.

‘Jesus, you’re so tight.’ He didn’t know if that was a good thing, just held himself steady between them. Every time Gwaine canted his hips, he would swallow down Arthur, who had now got both hands in his hair and was taking what he wanted. They both were, taking their own pleasure like Merlin was just torn between them, and he couldn’t hold it back.

Merlin cried out, spilt onto the sheets below. The vibrations did awful things to Arthur, the King lost control and was snapping his hips desperately. Merlin could do nothing but swallow, gulped down as Arthur finished, liquid flooding his throat. Arthur pulled free, and now that there was nothing in his mouth, he was making sounds that were far too loud.

Gwaine’s hand was pushing him down gently, until his cheek was on the mattress and the bed was rocking. Arthur’s fingers were at his lips, as if in awe, and Gwaine’s hips jerked as he stilled inside, Merlin shouting out his name as he felt heat filled him.

‘Shit. Shit.’ Gwaine pulled out gently, while Merlin just slumped, boneless and confused, wondering if that had genuinely just happened.

‘Keep him comfy. I’ll go get some more food.’ Gwaine nodded, wrapped an arm around Merlin and tugged him up, until he was resting on the Knight’s chest. Arthur was buckling his belt, moving towards the door, and Merlin decided he could just go for a quick nap.

He just hoped he hadn't been dreaming.


End file.
